This invention relates generally to refrigerators and, more particularly, to ice making assemblies for refrigerators.
Some known domestic refrigerators include an ice making assembly in a freezer storage compartment of the refrigerator. The ice making assembly generally includes a water reservoir into which water is supplied. The water is then frozen to form ice pieces or cubes. The ice pieces are then moved to a storage bin where they are held until a user accesses ice from the refrigerator through an ice dispenser typically mounted through the door of the refrigerator.
When a user obtains ice through the ice dispenser in the door of the refrigerator, a button is usually pressed which controls the delivery of the ice from the storage bin to the user. In certain instances, the ice storage bin may not hold a sufficient amount of ice to meet the demands of the user. Accordingly, the user has to wait for the ice making assembly to make more ice. The time required to make ice is dependent upon many factors including the temperature of water supplied to the ice making reservoir and the principles of convection.
Some consumers are interested in refrigerators having a highly efficient ice making assembly. In response to consumer demands, conventional attempts to resolve such ice producing problems have included adding an additional fan to increase convection of cool air within the ice making assembly and/or adding additional hardware, which undesirably increase the cost of manufacturing the refrigerator.